HeartBreaker
by The Penultimate T-shape
Summary: ReixKai fluff one-shot. Rei just wants to know where he stands with Kai, so he asks him a couple of questions…he doesn’t get the answers he expects…


"…Kai…?"

Kai heard the hesitant voice and looked up to face the neko-jin in front of him, taking his eyes of the beydish for the first time in 30 minutes.

"What?" Kai replied, raising an eyebrow. Rei was squirming, and that just wasn't something the teenager did.

Rei was having an inner battle, his heart against his common sense; his voice of reason that was yelling at him, _'YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP! YOU'RE RETARDED! WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!'_

"…errrrr….ummm…well…." Rei looked flushed and looked at the ground, shuffling slightly.

"Just spit it out Rei." Kai commanded simply.

Rei swallowed, and glanced up at Kai, before looking at the ground again, and murmuring out-

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He heard no answer, and rose his head to see Kai. The crimson eyed boy was just standing there looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face, but then he opened, his mouth to answer, Reis heart started to pound faster, before he heard-

"No."

Crestfallen, Rei tried to force back tears that were threatening to fall. He knew he should never have brought this up, how could he have been so stupid as to think…

But he had already started, there would be no harm in just asking one more question, right?

"Do you…do you want to be with me forever?" This time he looked straight at Kai, willing himself not to look away.

The answer came, plain, simple, but cold.

"No."

Rei flinched at the voice, he bit his lip to hold back a sob, his hands shaking slightly by his sides. Kai still looked at him, waiting for him to say anything else, he didn't care…he never did…but…maybe…he just had to care, just a little…

"If I left…would you cry?" Rei asked his final question, looking straight at Kai again, this answer would tell him all he needed to know…if he said that word again he would know…

"No."

A sob did escape Rei that time, and a tear traveled slowly down his face, leaving a streak where it went. He turned, mentally yelling at himself for how he could be so stupid as to think Kai cared at all.

He took his first step, his whole form shaking, when a surprisingly warm hand lightly wrapped around his arm, and gently pulled him back.

Rei took a sharp intake of breath when he found himself face to face with Kai, his eyes widening, and a whimper escaping his lips. Kais eyes were staring straight at him, his gaze so piercing, he felt so self-conscious just by one look from the pale boy.

Kai looked determined, but Rei had no idea what he intended to do. When without warning, Kai leant forward and softly pressed his lips against Reis.

Rei froze. What the hell was going on? What was Kai doing! Kai drew back, and Rei stared at him, his mouth moving open and closed, but he could form no words. Was he mocking him? Drawing him into a false sense of security? Bring him up only to push him down? He couldn't be trusted, after all those cold answers he had given him…

But his kiss was so gentle…and he tasted good…

Rei snapped out of his frantic thinking when Kai began to speak.

"Rei, You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die..."

This time, Reis mouth opened and stayed opened and his eyes widened as well. The world had frozen. Kai had said that…cold emotionless Kai…? This had to be some kind of trick; it was too good to be true.

"Wah…? Huh?" Rei managed to form words, though perhaps not the words he wanted to speak to the person who had just told him something he had been waiting to hear for so long, and envisioned for so long.

Kai smirked at Reis response, but it slowly melted into a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Rei again, but this time Rei wasn't frozen, and as soon as he could logically comprehend what Kai was doing, he immediately responded.

Okay…so maybe it wasn't a joke, or a cruel trick, it was just…love.

* * *

Corny, fluffy, cliché, but hey, ya gotta love it! Based off an email I received 15 minutes ago, yes I work fast, but only when I'm inspired. R&R! 


End file.
